Danger of Blue
by C.Reverie
Summary: Eight years after the end of her travels finds Kagome in a life she never anticipated. Working for an agency under the alias of Bluebird, she is pulled into an unfavorable situation due to her redhead companion. She didn't know what was worse- the threat of getting executed, or the threat of her true identity getting exposed. This would be the last time she ever did anyone a favor.


**_Summary: Eight years after the end of her travels finds Kagome in a life she never anticipated. Working for an agency under the alias of Bluebird, she is pulled into an unfavorable situation due to her redhead companion. She didn't know what was worse- the threat of getting executed, or the threat of her true identity getting exposed. This would be the last time she ever did anyone a favor._**

_Pairing: Undecided._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owner.

Notice:  
Vanderwood will be referred to as _They/Them_.  
Dark themes such as death, abuse, and torture may appear in this. Be mindful while you read in case there may be sensitive subject/s for you.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She glared at the phone in her hand, narrowing bright blue eyes in distaste at the message on the screen. It was way past three in the fucking _morning_, he had too much work, and, yet, he _**still**_ managed to find the time to annoy her through text?! She sat back from her computers, closing her eyes for a few seconds in an attempt to chase away the blur the screens had left on her vision. She covered her eyes with her hands as she let out a dull sigh.

She was running on two hours of sleep out of the twenty-four in a day, and it had been going on for well over a week now. The ever-annoying ding of her phone rang in her ears again, and she had to smother down the urge she felt to fling it across the room she had been in for hours. A bitter huff fell from her chapped lips as she turned a lazy gaze towards the device. Being annoyed wasn't something a severely sleep-deprived her needed!

"I swear to God, Seven, if that is another one of your dumb jokes, I will come over to your house and give you a personal gut-punch," she hissed out into the stale air that surrounded her, eventually reaching out with a cold hand to snatch the device up from where it rested on her desk. It was losing its battery with advanced speed, and she puffed her cheeks out in a pout. Where was her charger again?

She spent a moment or two looking around for the pink cord, sweeping her tired gaze over the room she had spent too many days inside until her eyes landed on it a few feet away from where she sat. A hand shot out so she could grab the end closest to her, and she plugged it into her dying phone before finally looking at the message she had received.

His lack of persistence made her feel as though this message might not have been from him, and that feeling turned out to be right. Her eyes narrowed as she tapped the message icon. The action revealed a message from a man she often kept sparse contact with to ensure both of their safety.

"_Would you mind giving me a call when you have the time?"_

Her agitation melted away at realizing it was not the redhead that had been bothering her earlier. Still, it did little to erase the frown that had come to marr at her porcelain face, and she shoved her chair away from her desk as she put even more space between her and her computers.

What did he need from her now? It wasn't that communication with him was unwanted, but she was up to her neck in work given to her by the agency.

Kagome sighed yet again and shook her head. Perhaps she shouldn't resort to questioning him, as doing so would only serve to be counterproductive to both parties of their connection. She did another check on the text flashing along her many computers before downcasting her attention to her phone as she found her way to his contact.

It was best to call him now, anyway. If he was asking for her to do something like contacting him, then that meant his signal was stable for once and it'd be the best time to give it a shot. She wasted no time in pressing the call button, and she placed her phone in between her ear and shoulder as she listened to the dull buzzing noise emitting from the device. When it took longer than usual, she felt a twinge of worry that she had missed the already short window of time, but that feeling faded away as she heard the click of him answering her call.

"_Thank you for calling me, Kagome."_

She felt odd hearing his soft voice after going so long without any form of vocal contact with him. It was quiet, but it was just as calm as almost any other time she had ever spoken to him, via phone call and in person. She exhaled an exhausted sigh as she let her head fall back against the back of her chair, turning her attention up to her darkened ceiling. She was positive that, even in the dark room lit up only by a few sources of light, the bags under her eyes were clear as day. "I was in need of a breather, anyway," she muttered in response. "So, what do you need, V?"

"_I understand this might be an odd request, but could you run a search on someone for me?"_

"Uhmm..." she sat up straighter in her chair and pulled herself forward to one of her monitors. The content on it was minimized and cleared off a second later as she adjusted the way she held her phone. She readied herself to search for who he requested. "Sure! No problem," Kagome commented, "easy peasy."

"_But, um… there is one condition that I need you to follow if you don't mind."_

"Eh?" Though it piqued her curiosity a bit, she didn't let it show in her voice. "Lemme hear it, Daddy V."

"_Would you mind sending me everything you find, no matter how trivial it may be? Anything- big or small. Even if you may think it's pointless, I would rather you send it my way."_

Though that did sound unfavorable to her, she held back her sigh and dipped her head forward an inch. "**Everything**?" she deadpanned. She asked in an attempt to be sure. "That'll be a lot of stuff, V."

"_I know,"_ his tone swayed a bit into an apologetic one as he continued, "_I'm not in any hurry, so you can finish up your priority work if you must handle that first."_

"Nah, nah, it's fine," she shook her head and tapped her foot against the ground as she made a mental memo to complete the task V had for her. "But why me? I'm sure Seven would be happy to neglect some of his work, even if it pisses Vanderwood off like no tomorrow."

"_That's… that's another reason I'm asking you to do this._" He hesitated a bit, and she waited with a little more interest than before. "_Could you please keep from talking to Luciel about this? I'd rather not have him get involved unless it can't be helped, and I trust you to keep things between the two of us."_

"I… I won't speak a word to him about it, V," she assured him, and she heard as he gave a sigh of relief.

"_I really appreciate it,"_ he said, "_this and everything else you've done for me. I mean it when I say you are the only one I can trust with this, Kagome."_

She stared down at her hands as she let his words sink into her head. While she wasn't sure she could put her trust into those words completely, they sounded genuine enough to her ears. It was silent between the two of them as her mind turned focus to something else at that moment. "Hey… V?"

"_Yes?"_

"I never understood why you want to stick to using that name for me." She presented her concern as an off-handed statement, silently hoping he'd give her some sort of answer as to why he continued to use it. "I have an entire list of pseudonyms you can pick from to address me as, but you insist on using the name of a dead girl."

She was answered with another silence, and she was just about to brush it off before he finally responded.

"_I suppose it is because that was what you called yourself when I first met you. If it bothers you, then I have no issue in switching to a different name. Though… it'll take some time to get used to the change."_

"It doesn't bother me, but it is a bit strange to hear the name after answering to other ones," she admitted with a halfway-dead laugh lining her words. Perhaps that was just her mind's way of telling her to move on from the old days. Before he could say anything, she reminded herself of his request, and she made a comment on it as she asked for the name. "Anyway, let's drop the boring conversation before I end up diving into buried memories. Who do you need me to dig into?"

"_Sae-"_

She tuned him out without meaning to when a loud, screeching noise began to emit from several of her monitors. She jumped and a startled yelp came from her before he even had the chance to give her the full name, and she all but threw her phone onto the table as she pushed herself over to her flashing screens.

"Fuck!" the hiss that came from her was a mixture of anger and worry. She had no time to think about her call with V as she began to fight back against the unseen enemy attempting to hack into her own systems.

Who the hell did this jackass think they were?! Hacking into her stuff…! The fact that someone would even attempt to do so was such an annoying thing. Kagome let out an agitated growl as she fought back against the rival hacker attacking her with a vicious onslaught.

Her finger raised to tap the last key she would need, but before she could press it down, her screens turned a light green shade as her running programs were forced to shut down by someone other than her. One by one, her series of monitors turned green, and she ignored the ones that were already gone out of her control. She bounded up out of her chair and shot towards the last monitor. She didn't care if it happened to get shut down. No, what she was after was something else entirely.

She worked on ignoring the blaring noise that began to fill the room as she tapped away at her keyboard. Everything important stored on it was saved to the flash drive hooked into the computer, which she removed as soon as she was able to ensure that the information stored onto it was saved there. Though she had gotten everything copied and transferred in time, she did not have enough time to wipe her files clean.

Just like the many before it, that monitor soon turned green and emitted a loud noise that matched the remaining others. In unison, a countdown from three appeared on the screen in white letters. Once it hit zero, each screen went black as everything shut down completely.

She had copies of everything found on her computers, but…

"Haah…" she let out a worried gasp of breath as she took a step away from her now silent computers. She covered her mouth with one hand, hating the way she trembled in mild fear. This meant that whoever had gotten into her system could potentially have the same information as she did- and that included stuff on her and her companions…

Her mind went numb as she stood there, a few second ticking by before she recalled V on the other line. She wasn't sure if he was still connected, and she went to check. She whipped her head side to side before reaching out to pick her phone up from where it had landed.

"I'm… I'm gonna have to give you a call later."

"_What happened?"_

"Just…" she looked around at her suddenly dark room before making her way back to her chair so she wouldn't trip over anything. "I'll call you later." She stared up at the ceiling before sighing and closing her eyes.

"Just fucking perfect."

* * *

C.R: I edited this a bit, and I'm reposting it! This time, the pairing is completely up for debate. I'm still leaning towards 707/Kagome, but I'll consider all options!

I'm also thinking of reposting a few others of my MM/IY xovers (or maybe a few pieces I never posted before.)

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
